usertendofandomcom-20200216-history
Super Mario Galaxy 3 (Wii U)
=Super Mario Galaxy 3 (Wii U)= Edit Comments (11) Share ---- Super Mario Galaxy 3 is a platformer game for the Wii U, and was released recently in January 2015. It is the direct sequel to Super Mario Galaxy 2. Contents http://fantendo.wikia.com/wiki/Super_Mario_Galaxy_3_(Wii_U)# show Plot It was a quite happy day in the Mushroom Kingdom, for it was Princess Peach's birthday! The Toads all celebrated with huge batches of cakes and presents while Mario strolled into the castle grounds. Suddenly, many Toads start panicking. Just as Mario rushes in to see what's happening, all the Lumas present get sucked up into to the sky in disappears! And right after that, the Toads start getting sucked up too! And pretty soon everything, chunks of earth, building bricks, cakes and presents, and many other things fly up into the sky as well. Then, a familiar looking fleet of airships invade the castle grounds. Bowser, appearing from one of them, roars and taunts Mario, and then, surprisingly, breathes a long, huge blast of dark matter and fire into the sky, something he wasn't able to do before, and this causes the entire castle to get sucked up into the sky as well. Mario is blasted into the sky in the explosion, and lands on a new observatory run by Rosalina and the Lumas. Mario regains his own Luma, and sets off to new galaxies beyond to stop Bowser's new plan... Gameplay Super Mario Galaxy 3 takes many elements from Super Mario 3D World. More to come, please do not edit! Galaxies World 1 *Greenfield Galaxy *Rolling Rock Galaxy *Music Mayhem Galaxy *Jigsaw Jumble Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Blizzard Base World 2 *Crushwoods Galaxy *Cosmic Dessert Galaxy *Cloudy Cube Galaxy *Sling Star Galaxy *Bowser's Magma Reactor World 3 *Blowbomb Galaxy *Shooting Satellite Galaxy *Creepy Crawler Galaxy *Palm Beach Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Tower Terror World 4 *Spooky Spires Galaxy *Vile Volcano Galaxy *Slip Splash Galaxy *Fencemaster Galaxy *Bowser's Corruption Factory World 5 *Dry Dry Galaxy *Piranha Garden Galaxy *Sand Sea Galaxy *Metal Mania Galaxy *Bowser Jr.'s Matter Reactor World 6 *Fruit Fun Galaxy *Sky Fright Galaxy *Yoshi Mountains Galaxy *Crushlog Galaxy *Snowscorch Galaxy *Bowser's Galactic Fleet Hungry Luma Galaxies *Gravity Showdown Galaxy *Shell Smash Galaxy *Wet World Galaxy *Toxic Trouble Galaxy *Whirlpool Galaxy *Pixel Bit Galaxy Gate Galaxies *Starter Galaxy *Dojo Dash Galaxy World Star *Cookie Cogs Galaxy *Pull Star Galaxy *Fire Frenzy Galaxy *Time Toll Galaxy *Battle Blast Galaxy World Crown *Mystery Maze Galaxy *Ball Brawl Galaxy *Color Swap Galaxy *Shadow Sliver Galaxy *Grand Champion Galaxy Enemies Bosses First Galaxy *Thunder Dino Piranha *Groltower *Grolder *Ice Bowser Second Galaxy *Hornhide *General Gigante *Baron Bikante *Bowser Third Galaxy *King Bob-omb *Topmaniac *Scorpitox *Bowser Jr.'s Magnet Mage Fourth Galaxy *Ghoultrap *Colonel Cinders *Sir Slashbacks *Bowser (2) Fifth Galaxy *Dry Bowser *Tentacotta *Porcupyra *Bowser Jr.'s Koopa Doopa Tank/Bowser Jr.'s Fist Fighter Sixth Galaxy *General Gigante (2) *Fiery Scorpitox *Kamek *Giant Bowser (3) Hungry Luma Galaxies *Voltamari Bfish, Blue Drogicos, Blue Flaming Dry Skull, Boeruns, Shellcracker, Yabons, Koopappennines, Giga Burrobot, Co-Giga Blooper, Jaws, Horned Bully Toady, Chainspikes, Rollers, Diamond Scoundogs, Mechanical Atom Owl, Beeninja, Yeti Hulk Joe, Sand Snark, Drilloon, Dario Bros., and TORGAYAN Super Bunea Mayhem Super Bunea Mayhem is a semi-sequel of Super Bunea World, directed by Samtendo09 (t∣b∣c) and released for The V². The game follow up a few days after the event of the original game. Gameplay Although the gameplay remains the same from the original game, there are two important additions that would highly impact the gameplay itself and even alternate the ending. The Morality is a moral-based mechanic that will determine if Bunea had gone more heroic and possibly redeeming herself from being a thief, or if she instead decided to go thorough being a thief and even going into madness. The Morality starts with 0, and will be at positive number or negative number depending on how far Bunea had gone more heroic or evil. She becomes Neutral shall she stays between -20 to +20, in which her act of heroism and evilness are near equal and people tend to be cautious with her. When her Morality point reaches higher than +20, she will be classed as Heroic and good-willing people are likely to trust her, while villainous people are likely to see her as a threat. But if her Morality point reaches lower than -20, she will be then classed as Villainous and good-willing people will become more distrustful of her, while villainous people will have more varied reaction but, but overall willing to help more if Bunea is being cooperative or is flirting with them. Another system is the Behavior. Depended on how she goes in a level, she can be either Strategic or Destructive, or even Neutral and may also affect how the NPCs and Bosses will react to her. This can also affect the ending. When she only slay the enemies that are aggressive and avoid destroying destructible objects (except those that are glowing which contain bonus rooms or items) in most of the play time, she will earn the Strategic title. This makes NPCs that are neutral or matching your current Morality more comfortable to talk with her, but caused some villains to call her a "hippie". When she destroys more innocents, generally harmless enemies and destructible objects than necessary, she will earn the Destructive title. This can cause NPCs of any side to be more weary of her, and outright fear her shall they be on the opposite Morality. The deeper you go into the Destructive title, the more likely that even most villainous people will call you out as a freak, especially if you got the Evil Morality. When she tend to defeat all enemies in her path but avoid destroying too much overall, she will earn the Neutral title. Like her Neutral Morality, people in general will just be cautious around her. There are nine endings Bunea can reach, with a different Final Boss for either Heroic, Villainous or Neutral, and three seperate endings after one of the three Final Bosses depending if Bunea is also being Strategic, Destructive or Neutral (in both Neutrals, she will be True Neutral). The player do not need to unlock all of the endings nor replaying the entire game; the player can still replay any level and grind any Good/Evil Point or Intention and replay the final level. Another major addition is the Weapon Fusion; while not all combination of weapons will result in a unique weapon, the unique weapons exclusive from Fusion have longer durability (or have more uses if it is bombs and the likes) and generally better stats. Non-Unique Fusions will be simpy the weapon selected, but longer duration. This is a get around to not losing their favorite weapon too quickly and without having the need to find another one, especially if it is a rare one. Characters All (or most, if I dare to include one or two "special guests" with minor roles such as bonus boss) characters introduced in this game are all-new, and does to the game being directed by Samtendo, an even more variation. Allies *Rascol, a honey-skinned man who wears an outfit that is designed like a fox, and gives special items for Bunea... for the right price. He is more willing when Bunea is Strategic or Heroic. *Biscui, a dark-skinned woman who wears a cloak that can make her invisible. She is a rogue thief who will help out Bunea if she allows her to steal stuff, but this can end up reducing Bunea's Morality if she ends up being over-reliant to her. *Keld, a kelp-shaped critter who will give Bunea the ability to move and jump normally at normal pace in underwater levels, as if she is on the overworld levels. However, she can still swim while "mid-air", and she will have to find him first. Keld is more distrustful when Bunea reaches the Destructive title. Bosses *A Chococarrot girl whose roots, while sharp as swords, can be broken easily. Identified as female. *A gigantic woman built with snow who, while can be defeated by knocking her head out, can regenerate her demolished body parts. *A paranoid golem girl that attacks by rolling and shaping up pointy stones upward. *A cynical parrot-patterned woman who shoots electricity and can control the circuitry. *A tornado-controlling woman who can lift platforms and can make them fall. *A magma witch that control both the magma and the rubies, as well as forging explosive crystals. *A sentient moai-modeled woman who shoots arrow-shaped cacti and spit bombs out of his mouth. *A heavily-cloaked woman who controls light and darkness alike, and use the former as main attacks, the latter to blind or induce fear into Bunea. *A mechanical Therizinosaurus (yes that's an actual dinosaur, look it up) controlled by a genius woman. *A Guardeners Knightress who aims to arrest Bunea for stealing another important object. *A goo woman who uses her gooey substances of various color to hinder Bunea in various ways. *The Heroic-exclusive Final Boss who is a woman who wanted to lock Bunea out for stealing her precious object, but is actually a spineless tyrant. *The Villainous-exclusive Final Boss who is a queen who have good intentions and have to stop your constant theft. *The Neutral-exclusive Final Boss who is an angry Biscui, who thought that you distrusted her and personally steal your object. *The bonus boss that is either one of my characters, or a composite of many of them. Unlike the others, they will only be friends with Bunea instead of falling in love. Helena will not mind this one, long as I will not go too far. It is Seafear from Splatoon Splash-Out! Enemies *Plasma Jiros *Sentient Cannonball Carls *Tree Grolems *Shroob Elves *Zasps. *Snow Saucers *Crystoombas *Skateguins *Blazing Shroobs. *Large butterflies that shoots using their fiddle, and while strong by themselves, are generally peaceful. *Triceratops twins that chargers together, but one of them will go disoriented if the other gets defeated. *Hateful sentient keys that attacks Bunea shall she gets too nearby, or even other enemies shall they get near them. *Psychopatic flower that attacks others for only his amusement. Some enemies will run from it, others will fight it back with little problems. *Radio-patterned bat that launches a soundwave. *Large lizards that swing their chains as an attack. *Sentient dices that gives various hazards to Bunea when they hit her, but benefit Bunea when she is the one that defeats them. *A human-shaped blob that is fairly strong on its own, but becomes nearly unstoppable for a while after eating a Chococarrot. *Biped bulldog that can break almost any object quickly with his jaw, but while being able to withstand an eaten explosive object, it will leave him confused. *Fake treasure chest with cutesy eyes inside of it, but can induce sleeping power. *Sentient bowling ball that dresses like a sumo champion. *Icicle statue that attacks Bunea when she looks at them, but becomes immobile and harmless when she turns away. *Crazy sentient paintbrush that throws paint bombs that blinds Bunea for several seconds. *An inverse Orne; while unharmed by Bunea's physical attacks, they will run away from her and touching it will fully restore Bunea's HP. *A robotic spider that shoots reflective, silky laser from its abdomen. *A shape-shifting robot that changes into a rolling sphere, a spiky triangle or a falling cube. *Long-haired puppets that uses them to throw Bunea around. *Gooey ball-shaped enemies that sticks into a group, and can slow down Bunea. *Scarf-wearing orangutans that throws crates. *Sunflowers that block Bunea's way until she take them out. They shoots seeds like fairly slow bullets. *Two-headed slinky toy where the two heads move individually, one after another. *Cowboy-hat cacti that absorb and squirt water to push Bunea away. *Paranoid green ferret that spit out acid that can melt metallic component.